Prophecy
by BluWine
Summary: WillOC:: Two different worlds, Two different times but pasts alike, marked with broken hearts and a vow against love but the Fates intervene & bring the 2 together to teach them that love can make you eternally happy if only they weren't so afraid of it
1. Chapter 1

Ahhhh!! Another Story! What the heck am I doing?! Trying to kill myself?! Yes well... no I'm not. It's the whole Orlando Obsession thing coming over me. (Ya like the alliteration? Haha) When I get a new celeb crush... its plot bunnies galore. Now onto my usual first chapter Info.  
  
Title: Prophecy :+: Author: BluWine Rating: I'll make this an R again... Synopsis: I'll give you this poem and see what you make of it.  
  
The Fates play cruel games on weakened hearts  
His is broken and hers again afraid to start  
By some unnatural cause, the two shall meet  
An armed gentleman shall fall at her feet  
But be forewarned of sorrow's fatal toil  
That destiny's plan can, by fear, be foiled.  
  
I KNOW! Vague... it was meant to be.  
  
Timeframe: After the POTC movie... PotC/Reality crossover Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates... nor do I, Will Turner. (Damn) I make no money from this and I am only a poor haggard teenager with too little time on her hands but tend to squeeze in fanfiction anyways even if it means she doesn't eat or sleep. *Yes Sandra. I don't eat, sleep or study* And after awhile... yea this is major spoiler but whatever... I need to mention that I am in no way connected to Orlando Bloom either. (Double damn)  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
~~Will Turner's POV~~  
  
Elizabeth turned away from me and looked out over the cliff. I looked at her tearily and wondered how this could happen and I voiced my thoughts.  
  
"My father was right about us... Everyone was," she murmured.  
  
"You... you bring us to the place where we were finally accepted as a couple by those who mattered..." I stuttered. "Your fiancè had foolishly given you up because he thought this was what would make us... YOU happy in this place... and you choose it to tell me that they were wrong!?" I clenched my fists in anger and in hate. "How were we proven wrong, Elizabeth?"  
  
She stood silent from me and turnew with fearful eyes saying the cutting words, "I don't love you." I stepped back, afraid that the anger would take over me.  
  
"Did you ever?" She shook her head.  
  
"Attracted... but never love."  
  
"Then it was all a lie?" She stared at me again, not knowing what to say, probably. I had caught her in a trap where she would be branded as a fraud and a liar and that was exactly where I wanted her. Fortunately, she knew when to keep quiet. I turned back to the steps shouting behind me, "Then, it's over, Elizabeth Swann. The one good thing coming from this is that I was saved from your deceitful words."  
  
I wanted her to go after me with those words. I wanted her to run after me and make me face her so that she could take back what she had just said. I wanted her to beg forgiveness for a lack of judgement in that moment....  
  
She didn't...  
  
I went back to the blacksmith shop and went to the floor above it. It was the place I called my home. I made myself get dressed for sleep and slipped into the covers as I heard the tapping rhythm of the rain that started outside my window. When I blew out the candle and the darkness covered my eyes, the realization of what happened half an hour before hit me.  
  
My tears spilled from my eyes as I curled into a ball under the sheets. My heart started to tighten and ache. I could hardly breathe with my unwanted sobs and I thought of how my father would have handled this...  
  
'He would have forgotten her and remembered my last words... She was fraudulent and God has saved me from her accursed lies,' I thought but it comforted me none. The woman I've loved since I was a child has told me she never loved me at all though she said she did.  
  
"Elizabeth..." I whispered, in sorrow. I couldn't get her out of my head so I jumped out of bed to practice fighting with the sword again. I took up my favourite weapon and weighed it in my hand feeling the heavy hilt and cold metal. Just the weight made me feel better. My mind focused on the task at hand as I began to swing the rapier at the wooden pillar. All the emotions were being washed away as if the brewing storm outside was slowly ripping down the pain. I jumped away from the pillar and swung backwards to hit the pillar again when a flash of lightning bit threw the sky...  
  
~~Serena Jansen's POV~~  
  
"I took a key out for Ryan's door and hummed merrily to myself.  
  
My spirits were high. It was my two-year anniversary with Ryan. Two years of happily being with each other exclusively. Yes, I was quite ecstatic. Unfortunately, he had caught a fever. By his sound on the phone, he sounded like he had a huge cold that would kill him if he wasted anymore energy on me so I made him hang up but I didn't want him to spend such an occasion alone.  
  
We had planned to go out for dinner that night but, because of the fever, we obviously cancelled. I slipped into the house unnoticed and found it silent... A little too silent for my taste. I dropped the bags of food I had in my hand and started to clean up the mess in the living room.  
  
'Men,' I chuckled. 'No matter what, the pigs of the human species.' As I sifted through the mess, I found a receipt for two plane tickets to Cancun for the very next week and smiled. 'Aww... he was trying to surprise me...' My appreciative thoughts then halted when I heard a thud coming from the bedroom. I held on to the paper and hurried to his door. Before I could call out though, I heard the voices.  
  
'... oh... Ryan...' a female voice moaned.  
  
'Karen!' my boyfriend's voice cried out.  
  
'Karen?' I thought confused. I looked down on the paper I held and my eyes fell on the names the tickets were registered to.  
  
[ Ryan Torrell ] [ Karen Anderson ]  
  
'Holy fuck...' I cussed. 'I'd better see him watching a damn porno...' I muttered swinging the door open. Unfortunately, it was ME who ended up watching a porno scene. A blond girl was straddling MY boyfriend on HIS bed on OUR anniversary and Ryan seemed to be enjoying his time."  
  
The sound of thunder ripped through the nightmare and my eyes burst open into darkness.  
  
// That would be Chapter 1.... Which sort of explains the first two lines of the rhyme. You'll understand don't worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

//AN// This might be a bit more often updated than my other fics because my two other unfinished stories' plots are very vague in my mind. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to get from one point to another. This on the other hand happens to be a bit more complete in my head.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
I started on my bed in cold sweat. The storm was raging outside still and I looked around to find that I was still in my apartment bedroom. It had been six months since the dream had actually happened yet the memory still plagued me at night.  
  
"One more dream like that and I'll go crazy," I whispered my familiar mantra again. I shook my head and went out to the kitchen for a glass of water, then turned to go the computer. The clock had rang six already but it was still too early to get ready for class and I wanted to think of anything but my stupid Biology class and my stupid dreams. "When in need of escape, fanfics are the way to go." I flipped on the Internet and began surfing through my new found interest, Orlando Bloom and Pirates fanfics, when a lightning flashed through the sky. At the same exact time, I heard a loud thump against my bedroom wall. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
I got up from my chair cautiously and headed for the bedroom the door, grabbing a long stick I used to change channels on the TV when I lost the remote. There was no more noise coming from the room and, given, it could have been just thunder from a previous lightning bolt that was timed just right to coincide with the next lightning... but damn... what are the odds of THAT happening?  
  
Then again, I said that before any of this happened. Odds and chances mean nothing to me now... but I digress.  
  
My heart stopped when I heard light footsteps at my door and my hand dropped the stick I was holding. The wooden pole made a dull sound on the floor and I could feel the person on the other side of my door stop as well.  
  
"Who's there?" I called from the hall, taking the stick back into a defensive stance. Silence. "I know you're in there!" Still, no answer. Without another word, I crept to the door and pushed it open, seeing the darkness that still lived in it. The light from the hall barely lit the room and (stupidly) gave a sigh of relief, not seeing anything or anyone in the shadows, but a figure, suddenly appeared from my blind spot, kicking my weapon of choice from my hand as I had turned on the light.  
  
My attacker's eyes flinched in the new bright light and had momentarily, been vulnerable to ANYTHING I might have thrown at him but seasoned fighter, I was not. In a second, the man had me against the wall, a long sliver of sharp metal pressed against my throat.  
  
~~Will's POV~~ //AN: Maybe I should explain//  
  
The lightning flashed through the sky, silently, my arm swinging backwards to impale the pillar with another notch from my sword but when the blinding light receded, the shop disappeared into darkness.  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed. I pulled back my sword and looked around. The air wasn't as heated as it was where I've just been. It was less moist even though the rain was still pouring outside. The temperature was actually quite comfortable but I put the new comfort aside for a moment. There was a bed at my side and a table. The floor was covered with wool and as my eyes adjusted, I saw no candles for me to have better light.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise outside and I stopped my wandering in the strange room.  
  
"Who's there?" I heard a female voice cry. "I know you're in there!" My body moved stealthily into the deeper shadows, hidden from the door I had just now noticed. The door opened and I got ready to attack. A figure stepped in holding a long staff.  
  
'A witch?' I wondered, but again, I put the thoughts away and jumped at her as she had reached for something on the wall. My legs kicked away her staff and her hand must have brushed some kind of magical spot for suddenly bright light flooded room, startling me for a second. My eyes blinked to adjust and in a moment, I had shifted stance and had the stranger against the wall by the blade of my sword.  
  
// And done! Ergh... I'm shortening my standard chapter length. Oh well. Must work on that then. 


	3. Chapter 3

//AN: Cheeses. I'm wondering how the rate of my updating will be because I'm just typing three chapters in one day. From now on Narrator's POV//  
  
Chapter 03:  
  
Serena's breath caught in her throat, trying to gasp without moving her neck. The cold pressed on he flesh and her attacker's eyes bored into hers... looking strangely familiar.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, his grip, loosening, when he realized that his prey was a woman. Serena's words choked at her throat. "Answer!" He pushed the blade again.  
  
"Serena... Serena Jansen," she replied quickly. "Please, take what you want. I won't call the police... Just raid the place and leave!"  
  
"Leave? You're the one who brought me here, witch!" Will accused.  
  
"Wait... witch?" she asked bewildered. "I'm not a witch!"  
  
"Liar!" He turned the blade so that point rested beneath her chin. "I see darkness outside. The storm continues to rage yet inside here, it's as bright as if the sun was held captive in this place. Clearly, you hold black magic."  
  
"No, I don't hold any black magic!" Her mind wandered to Ryan. "I wish I did though... Poor Ryan would be castrated by now," she muttered but her thoughts went into a screeching halt when the point pushed again. "Stop that!"  
  
"Why should I?" Will asked, dubiously. "You could be a deceitful woman and ready to attack when I put my guard down. Give me a reason to why I shouldn't slit your throat now."  
  
"I can't..." she whispered in fear. "Just please..." The threat had touched a nerve and a sole tear fell from her eyes. Her mind rationalized the situation and she knew that both sides in this conversation were very confused had no idea what was happening. "This doesn't fit... Just please trust me. I've no power to attack you... Just please don't kill me," she pleaded. Will saw that her eyes were sincere and put down his sword slowly but kept it unsheathed, still ready to defend himself.  
  
"Fine... but one false move will end you," he announced.  
  
"Okay..." Serena slid down the wall in relief. She held on to her throat, praying silently her thanks. She looked up at the man and saw the familiar cloud in his eyes again. "You... you haven't told me your name."  
  
"My name is Will Turner," he answered. Serena looked up at him, confused for a second. She stood up and let out a laugh. "Why do you laugh?"  
  
"Wow... I was scared for a second there..." she chuckled. "Did Jade put you up to this? Man... Brilliant. I know that she knows about my POTC obsession but this is wicked. You look a LOT like Will..." Serena rambled off in her giggles but then saw the genuine lost expression on Will's face. "... and you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Will shook his head. Serena's face drained of colour and she sat on her bed, shocked. "You're REALLY Will Turner, aren't you?"  
  
"Who else would I be?" Will answered.  
  
"Orlando Bloom..." she muttered.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Nevermind." Will could see that Serena was just as baffled as he was and he sat down next to her on the bed. "You're really him..." Will turned to look at the girl just as she put her hand up to touch his face.  
  
Serena couldn't believe this. THIS was too weird for words. Her hand reached up to feel his skin, just to make sure that the man in front of her was tangible and felt the warmth of his cheek underneath her fingers. She pulled away when her hands felt the stubble and he turned away flushing.  
  
"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she murmured when she saw his pinkish cheeks. "It's just... this doesn't seem real..."  
  
"WHAT doesn't seem real?! Because I don't know what THIS is!" Will exclaimed. He stood up agitated and looked at the girl for answers.  
  
"First off, I want proper introductions," Serena sighed after a moment of silence. "One without swords against my throat, thanks." Will smirked and put away his weapon. "My name is Serena Jansen."  
  
"And I, William Turner. But please call me Will."  
  
"And you can call me Serena." She smiled at him and took his hand to shake. As she let go, Will let a ghost of a real smile escape his lips.  
  
'She acts as if she were equal to a man,' he thought. 'strange.'  
  
"Now... Will... ummmm..." She thought for a second trying to figure out where to start and let her random rambles out of her mouth. "This is crazy... I don't even know how I'm staying calm. Probably all the fanfiction I've read so now this doesn't seem so crazy and actually a lot more normal than I expected... HA! Fanfics... that might help... and movie background information...."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry yourself about yet," Serena smiled. "Okay... location... Will, where were you last that you remembered?" Her smile faltered when she saw a grimace in his features. 'Fine features at that,' she thought. Will remembered why he had his sword in the first place and turned away remembering Elizabeth's last words.  
  
"I... I was in the blacksmith shop... practicing with my sword..." he stammered. Serena was about to ask if he was in Port Royal, but something in her gut told her to keep the little fact that she knew who he was to herself.  
  
"May I ask what city... or town?" she prodded.  
  
"Port Royal... a British port in the Caribbean."  
  
"Umm... Well... we're not exactly there anymore," Serena started.  
  
"What do you mean 'We're not there anymore'," he asked.  
  
"We're... We're in America."  
  
"The Colonies?"  
  
"Ummm try the western seaboard of America."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Serena took a second to think and realized she had a map in her case. She took out the heavy atlas and motioned him to sit next to her on the bed again. He followed and she quickly flipped to the page showing a map of the Caribbean pointing out Port Royal, which (slapping her head silently, cursing her tendencies to research movie information and having to be so damn accurate in her fanfics) was circled in red as was Tortuga.  
  
"This is where Port Royal is, Will," she explained. She turned the page so it showed North America. She pointed again to Port Royal and then to Los Angeles. "This is where we are now." Will's face scrunched up again.  
  
"This doesn't make sense," he muttered. Serena realized that she might have given out too much information too fast.  
  
"I know it is! It is for me too!" she replied.  
  
"Then why are you acting as if this was normal activities for you?" he asked, angrily. "You had to have brought me here. Tell me the truth!"  
  
"I am telling you the truth, Will," she murmured. "I am..."  
  
"This... THIS has to be some kind of illusion... The bright light... the strange clothing... This is too much." Will backed out of the room and turning away wandering the apartment to the front door.  
  
"Will! Will, come back!" Serena cried out, running after him. "Stupid stupid Serena... Did you leave the damn door unlocked again last night?" She got to the door and saw it open. "Fuck, I did..." She grabbed a jacket and ran.  
  
//End!! Whoope! Next chapter!! Review ya'll. It's nice to review! And ya'll are nice right? 


	4. Chapter 4

AN// I'm writing this before any of the story is published so if I'm being a complete loser when I say thanks to reviewers and I look at the stats and there's NO reviews well then it's all good. Ya'll will just review aiight? *hopeful grin* cmon... Be nice! Oh and uhh... Note of forewarning... I'm playing with an idea of a plot twist a little later on and I feel like it's EXTREMELY Mary-Sue-ing it if I take on that plot line so I'm just giving forewarning that it MIGHT turn REALLY Mary-Sue on y'll but I'm still in the process of it so don't be TOO cautious.  
  
Chapter 04:  
  
Will had seen the stairs and began running down, letting his confusion be left behind. It was bright in the stairwell though and the questions about this world kept repeating in his head. When he reached the bottom floor, he headed towards where others were using glass doors, spinning in one spot, to exit the building. Just as he pushed his way though the morning crowd (and the curious stares of people when they saw his attire and weapon) he found himself in the pouring rain, surrounded by the busy people and strange colorful machines going to and forth down a dark paved road... and he was alone... so he turned and began walking with the flow of the umbrella covered crowd.  
  
"Not good... not good... Okay next time, Ser... If you're gonna come home late, don't get so tired that you forget to lock the fucking door," Serena muttered, taking the stairs down to the lobby and looking around. At the desk, she saw one of her friends, Sandra, taking a shift. "Ey Sandra!" The short Chinese girl looked up from her mangas (Japanese comic books).  
  
"Ey, Serena." She laughed as she saw Serena's clothes. "Pajamas and a denim jacket won't get you in class, Ser." Serena just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Forget it!" She turned back to the crowd. "Did you see a guy pass here? Dressed weird? Sword? With the vibe that he's the hottest thing on Earth, doesn't know it, but you'd feel that he was even though you haven't even seen his face?"  
  
"Don't tell me you had a one night stand!" Sandra said shocked. "That's Kat's job!"  
  
"Okay one) that was full on mean. Apologize to her next time you see her! And two) No. He's a... a friend... not from around here. And he wandered off... Have you seen him?" Serena said exasperated.  
  
"Yea... went out a minute ago. Went towards the Union..." Without another word, Serena turned again to give chase.  
  
'Student Union... shit... Why there!? Can't he turn right and go to the park where there's no rabid sorority girls that might think he's Orlando Bloom?' she thought. She pushed away the crowd, ignoring the whistles coming in from guys seeing her in light blue pajamas that was barely there. 'Ignore... Think Will and get him out of there!' Suddenly she heard a particularly high squeal... "Oh shit... please tell me I'm not too late."  
  
Will was pushed into an even more crowded area, fighting his way through the people and into a slightly more open area. He saw that he was in some sort of store or leisure area. People were everywhere, either looking through the shelves of different assortments or playing with some other machineries that beeped and whistled or sitting at tables with books on hand with cups at their lips. His eyes wandered to a group of girls eyeing him, curiously, and he wondered if maybe he should have stayed with the other girl. She, at least, didn't have some sort of predatorial look in her eyes.  
  
Suddenly his attention went to a high shriek a girl made on his right. He turned and saw the girl, rambling incoherently in a high pitched voice pointing in his direction. He turned to the direction where she pointed at and noticed the people behind him were pointing towards where the girl was...  
  
'Wait... what?! They're pointing at me!!' Will realized. His brown eyes turned wide, not quite knowing what to do.  
  
"Will!" he heard a familiar voice call his name and saw a drenched girl, slipping though the crowd to his direction. "Will... COME! NOW!" she ordered. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to a door behind the register slamming it behind her. Just as he turned to see her close the door, he saw a stampede of young women, running right behind them. The moment the door shut, a dull thud went through the metal frame and screaming could still be heard.  
  
"What was that?" Will asked, in deeper bafflement than before.  
  
"A question I ask myself constantly. Professor Mandel says they're human but I got some REALLY good arguments against that," Serena grinned, relieved she had caught him before any permanent damage was done.  
  
"Will you PLEASE stop giving me answers that, I GUESS, would be normal in this insane world but isn't in mine?!" Will shouted. Serena bit her lip.  
  
"Oh... sorry... I get carried away sometimes," she replied. Serena backed away from the still resounding door. "Tell me if I get all... runaway mouth on you again. I'll shut myself up." Will nodded. "Okay... since you won't say anything, we need to get you back to my apartment."  
  
"all right."  
  
"No more running away, Will," Serena announced. "I'm serious!" Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously, when he eyed another door. "This isn't your world... and... I'll explain to you a bit later but right now, it's best if you stay with me, okay?"  
  
"Fine," he sighed.  
  
"Promise me that you won't run anymore." Will turned away. "Promise me."  
  
"Fine... I promise," he muttered. "Let's go back then..." Serena nodded her head and turned to lead him to another exit when a hand grabbed her arm.  
  
"Well, well... Serena Jansen... You're in restricted area, Jansen. Not allowed to be here," a voice said, taking sweet pleasure from being able to catch Serena doing something against the rules... even something as stupid as being caught in the back rooms of the Student Union.  
  
"I know that," Serena sighed. She did not have time for this now... or anytime for that matter! Who EVER had time for snot-faced ice bitches, covered with poisoned honey? "Good morning, Angela." She faced the tall blond girl, who stood smirking at the man beside her.  
  
"And who is this, Serena? A new friend?" Angela Morrist took Will's hand to shake.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will murmured, and Serena slapped herself, mentally again.  
  
'Damn my luck! Of all the people, why the Keira Knightley lookalike?!' she thought in a panic.  
  
"Angela," the other girl corrected. "Though you must be thinking of that PotC movie that came out last summer... Yea since then I've been mistaken for her a lot." For once, at least by Serena's memories, Angela's brain worked and saw Will Turner as... Orlando Bloom... "Oh my god... You're Orlando Bloom!" Serena couldn't believe it! Angela 'colder-than-ice' Morrist was pale, speechless and swooning! Had the situation been any different, Serena would have laughed and tried to elongate the moment but it wasn't so she just grabbed Will's hand.  
  
"Okay, nice to see ya. Gotta go!" Serena said in a chipper tone. "Will... this time, run and do not look back!" Serena dared for the back exit and saw that the store was being crowded by teenage girls. It seemed Orlando Bloom's 'presence' was being spread through the campus. She pulled him discreetly down the sidewalk and without a word led him back to her building, (where Sandra was still reading her mangas) and into her apartment.  
  
AN// Okay!! Haha. Loving this. Next chapter!! REVIEW!! It's that button on the bottom left corner. 


	5. Chapter 5

AN// WRITERS BLOCK SUCKS!! So frigging annoying and unbelievably suckie!  
  
Chapter 05:  
  
"Door locked," Serena muttered, turning the key of the door behind her. She put her arms around herself and immediately the adrenaline drained from her veins, the cold weather piercing her like... Her eyes went to Will's waist... swords.  
  
Will looked at the girl before him and felt a strange feeling of guilt. He could tell that she was extremely cold with the way her teeth chattered and how she held herself. She walked to the wall and turned a dial hearing her mutter about heat.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran... I panicked," Will said. He was expecting some kind of reprimand but none came... only a small smile, since it was all she could muster.  
  
"I know... It was my fault. I shouldn't haven given you such a blunt fact without a bit of warning first," she sighed understandingly. She walked down the hall and into her room not noticing that Will was following her. Only when she had turned away from the closet, after picking out some dry clothes, did she notice his presence again. "Wow... you're silent..." She chuckled tossing her clothes one her unmade bed.  
  
"It's a gift," Will retorted, giving a small smile of his own.  
  
"Would you like to have some dry clothes?" she asked. He nodded and then followed her as she beckoned him to another bedroom. She threw open a closet and picked out some greyish jeans and a white button down shirt. "They're my brother's. He won't mind since he's not here half the time. He goes to school at San Francisco."  
  
"You're doing it again," Will murmured taking the new clothing.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Talking as if I know what you're talking about," Will explained.  
  
"Oh.. sorry," she laughed. "Okay... umm.. yes, they're weird clothing, especially for you but it's best if you blend in with the crowd in THIS world... That means no sword." Will opened his mouth to protest, but Serena added, "Nuh Uh! No arguments about that, mister. No weapons. You won't need it as long as you stick with me AND..." Her eyes turned wistful for a second. "No chauvinistic tendencies."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm... three hundred years from your time, not as many women are damsels- in-distress... Mind you, we do love men... We haven't turned them to slaves that we just use for construction, sanitation and reproduction but... Women have more freedom in this time and it wouldn't be too wonderful an idea to be kissing every woman's hand that you meet..." She saw Will's blank look. "... and I'm doing it again, aren't I?" She winced.  
  
"You do have a habit of rambling, Miss Serena," Will said.  
  
"Must forgive that. Just change, then. Clothes are self-explanatory. And I'll be right back... I'll take a quick shower and ... yea! I'll be back," Serena replied. She bounded out the door and took a quick hot shower; during which, she thought of the absolutely gorgeous Brit she's been dreaming over for the last four months... undressing in the room adjacent to the very shower she was in.  
  
'Ahhh!! Bad thoughts! Out.. out Out!!' she scolded herself. 'Damn hormones.' She quickly got dressed in lavender peasant shirt and khaki pants. She blow dried her hair and in twenty minutes... "Done!"  
  
Serena walked to her brother's room where she left Will, with the not-so- clothed thoughts of him still raging in her head. With one last effort to purge out such thoughts, she slowly opened the door and saw Will with his back turned and his clothing very much on.  
  
"Damn," she muttered. Serena STILL would have liked to see Will Turner and she was pretty disappointed. When her foot made a sound on the carpet, Will turned and, "Damn." She muttered another curse, because she STILL wouldn't have liked to see Will Turner because of... Well she couldn't tell a reason so geez! She just doesn't like being caught off guard! It seemed like Will had trouble with buttons and Serena covered up her brief moment of breathlessness from that finely built chest with a laugh.  
  
"Can you help me?" Will muttered, blushing. Never had he let another woman, or PERSON really, see him in such a state. He felt VERY uncomfortable in the clothes he was given and he STILL didn't trust her, though it seemed like she DID save him from a mob, and anyways, he didn't have much choice in the matter. Witch or not, magic had brought him here. There was no other explanation.  
  
"Buttons a new technology for your time?" Serena chuckled though inside she was screaming with madness, her fingers trembling as it brushed against the thin fabric.  
  
"Not quite... I'm just not used to this clothing. I'm not sure if I put them on correctly," he answered, still embarrassed. She nodded, understandingly. "Did I put them on correctly?" Serena backed up when she buttoned the second to the last button and stood back to look at him.  
  
"Perfect," she murmured. She took out a rubber band from her drawer and handed it to him. "Tie back your hair though."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Serena," he answered softly.  
  
"Please. I already told you. Just call me Serena. Miss Serena sounds much too appropriate for someone like me to be called," she waved her hand brushing away the formalities. She led him to the kitchen and brought out the Honey Bunches of Oats cereal she was currently obsessed with. (Serena has periodical cereal cravings. The last one was Waffle Crisp, if you didn't mind knowing. *grin*)  
  
"Then Serena, it is." Will looked around the kitchen, unsure again. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be surprised if she said it was some sort of torture chamber, with the knives and the cold box.  
  
"And I should call you what exactly?"  
  
"Will is fine," he answered. "What are you doing?" Serena poured herself a bowl of cereal and milk.  
  
"What does it look like? Eating, of course," she snorted. "Oye doi... Of course you don't know. It's cereal." She gave him an apologetic look. "It's food. There're different varieties. This is the one I favor. It's a bunch of toasted oats with almonds, covered in honey." She gave him a bowl. "You eat it with milk so it's not so dry." Will took the bowl, realizing he was VERY hungry and couldn't care less if the food given to him was poisoned or not. Actually... he took a couple more bites and realized it wasn't half bad.  
  
"It's actually good."  
  
"It is! And thankfully, you're not like you're damn counterpart who refuses to eat dairy products," she grinned.  
  
"My counterpart?" he thought aloud. He took up a stool on the other side of the island-counter. "Care to explain to me what's going on?" Serena put down her bowl and looked at him, reluctantly. "Why did those women go crazy at that... place?"  
  
Serena didn't know what to say. She looked at him and studied his eyes wondering if he could really believe what was going on in this world. She didn't want to tell him that in this world, he wasn't real. That was a bit harsh so she decided to give him only bits and pieces... SAFE bits and pieces.  
  
"Women in this world are... strange," she answered slowly. "Not all of them, mind you, but they're a bit..."  
  
"Boisterous?" Will supplied.  
  
"That was the diluted version of what I was going for but yes that would work," she smiled. Will laughed and grabbed some more cereal.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"We've advanced in more than technology in this world. Women have actual rights and more privileges than the world you know so with that progression, many women have gone power crazy and... A man of your appearance tends to make females of this time become... possessed," she explained slowly.  
  
"My appearance?"  
  
"I'll explain that later. Don't worry," Serena grinned. Will thought about what she had said for a second and a question appeared in his mind.  
  
"How come YOU haven't gone crazy?" Will asked curious.  
  
"I've grown... distant from the male population," Serena answered ruefully looking at her empty bowl and then smirked as Will refilled his.  
  
Once Will's bowl was full of milk and cereal, he looked at the girl placing the white bowl into a white tub and then remained standing there lost in her thoughts, her eyes peculiarly lost. For once, Will saw something familiar... something he could relate to... The girl before him is someone who has had a broken heart.... He would know, of course. It takes one to know one.  
  
AN// *sigh* Just in case you didn't know, I'm going insane with the workload I've got... *tear* Winter vacation comes near!! YAY!! More updating time!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
  
"So what next?" Will asked, taking into consideration a trick that Serena had just taught him. He followed her into the next room with a small bottle of milk in one hand and a bag of cereal in the other. Every now and then, he would shake some of the toasted oats into his mouth and take a sip of milk. 'Cereal-on-the-go' was what Serena had called it.  
  
"I, for one, have classes," Serena answered grabbing her knapsack and going through it to make sure all her belongings still remained.  
  
"Classes?"  
  
"Yes so I may have to leave you," she replied. She looked up and saw his distraught eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Leaving me? Alone? Here?" he clarified. He looked around, his expression one of reluctance then changed it to pleading when he looked back at her. "Couldn't you wait till I know what everything in this room is before leaving me to my own devices?"  
  
"Argh, no. Don't give me that look!" she whined. Serena turned away, peeved, not wanting another man have such a say in her actions by a simple glance.  
  
"What look? I just want you to explain to me where I am!" He looked out the window and pointed at the cars zooming by. "Explain to me what THOSE are.... EVERYTHING. I was taken here just two hours ago. I need a little... reassuring here and from my recent brush with the others in this place, I think I have no choice but to stay with you." Serena looked at him with wide brown eyes for a second, then smiled. "What?"  
  
"You're a lot more rational and calm now than two hours ago at least," she grinned. He frowned at her. "Must be the cereal. I never thought Honey Bunches of Oats would have a calming effect on people." She wanted to say no but she kind of knew he was right. A million things could happen to him if she left him... A million things could also happen to her apartment if she left him. "Fine... what the heck. It's a Monday before Thanksgiving weekend... Might as well take the whole damn week off."  
  
"So you stay with me?"  
  
"yes... I stay with you," she groaned at her weakness. She dropped her book pack and just picked up her other bag. Will saw his reluctance and bit his lip.  
  
"If you really must be somewhere else..." he started.  
  
"Don't worry about it... I'd rather not go to my Monday and Tuesday classes anyways... There're people there I'd rather not see," she reassured him.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why not what?"  
  
"Why would you rather not see them?"  
  
"It's a bit hard to explain..." she murmured. Will took that as a hint not to bring up those people. "Come on with me... I'll grab my friend and we'll take you out to eat some REAL food..." Her hands took away the milk and the cereal from his hands causing Will to voice his indignation with a "Hey!" "That's not healthy to eat just cereal all day."  
  
"But it's good!"  
  
"Yes, it's quite yummy..." So are you for that matter, she thought. "But eating cereal alone isn't healthy. You need to eat something a bit more substantial." So are men, as well! Wow. New metaphor... Will sucked in the pout that was going on at his mouth but Serena saw it. "Don't pout! I promise... I'll feed you something better! Now come!" Will returned her smile and followed her to the door but was halted by her hand when Serena saw what was outside.  
  
"Hey, Serena! How's my little financially-dependent-on-me friend doing?" Katherine greeted, waltzing down the hallway to stand right in from Serena. Serena hid the left half of her body with the door and was waving Will to hide ALL of himself as well.  
  
"Kat, that was in high school... my financial status has improved since that Titanic world premiere," Serena rolled her eyes. Katherine had paid for everything on a trip they made about six years ago to be one of the rabid fans at the Titanic Los Angeles Premiere. She never quite let it go.  
  
"That's what you say," Katherine retorted. "Can I borrow some conditioner? I'm out." Serena realized that Katherine had nothing on but a towel. She only just held back her instinct to pull the naked girl into her apartment and throw clothes at her but Serena remembered that Will was still behind the door. Katherine was just as much a crazed Orlando Bloom fan as Serena was but more on the affirmative action level. If anything, Katherine would probably throw her towel off and jump the man if he were near enough and didn't have bodyguards dragging him away.  
  
"I'm out too... I was about to go out and get some," Serena lied.  
  
"Get some for me too?"  
  
"Yea sure..." Serena waited for Katherine to return to her apartment but she just stood there. "well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Are you just going to stand there half-naked?!" Serena almost shouted.  
  
"No," Katherine answered simply.  
  
"Then?!"  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving to get my conditioner?" Serena remained silent. "What the hell are you hiding behind there?" Katherine asked about to push the door away in curiosity but Serena just blocked the door with her foot.  
  
"Nuh uh... You go back to your apartment."  
  
"There's a guy in there, huh?" Katherine grinned.  
  
"Kat... shut up and go back to your apartment," Serena groaned in frustration. "There is no guy. I just don't want you parading around my living room in a towel."  
  
"Riiiight and I'm Will Turner's whore," Kat snorted. Will heard the sentence and his mouth dropped in one) the words that he heard and two) the fact that this stranger knew his name. "Let me in!"  
  
"Kat! No!" Serena argued. She nudged the door nearer to a close to give Kat a hint.  
  
"Oh come on! Is he cute? I swear I won't touch him!"  
  
"If I tell you yes, will you leave me alone?"  
  
"I KNEW IT! THERE IS A GUY! You finally got over Ryan!" Serena grimaced at her ex's name. "Yes! Fine! I'll leave you alone but I want name and from a scale of one to ten, overall, how would you rate him?"  
  
"His name is William and I'd say 15," Serena answered reluctantly, hoping the Will didn't understand the scale and inflate his ego to unmanageable proportions.  
  
"15! Damn! I'd only rate ORLANDO BLOOM that good!" Katherine exclaimed grinning.  
  
//You have no idea...//  
  
"Would Devin be happy to hear that?" Devin was Katherine's on again off again boyfriend for the last few years. Kat just laughed.  
  
"He's got no control over who the hell I'm gonna picture naked so I really don't care," Kathy scoffed.  
  
"Oooo, so they're on an Off-stage," Serena grinned. "Okay.. now time to go bye bye, hun."  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Katherine said winking mischievously as she walked away in her towel.  
  
"That leaves me quite free to do what I want then, doesn't it?" Serena teased.  
  
"What?! I am NOT that bad!" Kathy exclaimed, indignant.  
  
"I know you're not that bad... I'm just teasing. You know I love ya..." Kathy just huffed.  
  
"You'd better get me some damn expensive conditioner..." The door slammed behind her and Serena sighed in relief, closing her door as well.  
  
"She knew my name... and she said she's my whore..." Will murmured in bewilderment.  
  
"It was said in sarcasm, Will," Serena said trying to comfort the confusion in his eyes again.  
  
"Sarcasm or not, she still knew my name... And who's this Orlando character? That's the second time I heard of him..." Will asked still as confused ever.  
  
"Will..." Serena smiled, sympathetically at him. "I want to explain to you everything but I'm afraid it'll just make your head spin..." How can she tell this poor (but gorgeous) man that in this world he was but a figment of someone's imagination and that he only looks the way he does because of a man a hundreds of miles away from where they stood? "Just... let me give you the information in small quantities that I know you can swallow, okay?"  
  
"Fine..." Will sighed putting his hands in the pockets of his pants.  
  
"Just to be fair, I'll tell you who Orlando Bloom is. Orlando is a...." Will waited for her to continue, smirking at the dreamy expression Serena's eyes took. "... REALLY handsome and talented actor. He's quite famous right now and many of the women around the WORLD have taken a fancy to him."  
  
"You fancy him as well, don't you?" Will laughed as Serena blushed and laughed as well.  
  
"That question, if answered can lead to waaaay too much... stuff," she laughed. "so no... I'm not answering that question." Serena took out two jackets from the closet, handing the large, more sophisticated, black leather one to Will. "Jacket... wear it." She also took out a dark blue baseball cap. "Wear this as well..."  
  
"What is it?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A hat of course!" She placed it on his head, pulling the brim low, below his eyes. "Keep it low... The girls that you described as 'possessed'? There are many out there..." She slipped on her own dark gray wool jacket that came down to her knees. "You ready?"  
  
"I guess..." he shrugged, finding that he'd never been quite this warm in ANY piece of clothing he'd had before.  
  
"All right, let's go," she beamed at him, leading him out to the hallways and down the stairs. She led them to the parking lot underneath her apartment complex and to her dark blue Honda Accord.  
  
"And this is...." Will asked, a bit apprehensive at coming near any of the metal machines surrounding him.  
  
"A car," she answered, amused at his childlike shyness. She took his hand and led him to the passenger seat. "It's our mode of transportation here." She opened a door and gestured him to sit inside. He did so, still a bit uneasy. Serena just laughed as she ran to the driver's side to sit in her own seat.  
  
"Transportation?" Will asked as Serena closed the door.  
  
"How we get from place to place. Much faster than horses," she nodded. "First you need to put on your seatbelt..."  
  
"Seatbelt?" Serena leaned across him, pulling the strap in front of his body. She didn't notice how he sniffed her hair when she leaned forward, or hear the sigh from his lips when he smelled the scent of flowers and fruits from her hair. He heard the click and found himself held to the chair.  
  
"It's a safety strap, so you don't fall out of your seat in case of an accident," she explained. Serena smiled as she started up the car and Will first experienced the vibrations of a car. A small smile spread through his face. "You're gonna be fine... Trust me..." She put a reassuring hand on his, and felt his fingers grip her hand. She pulled out of the parking spot and into the little driveway leading into the streets.  
  
Hearing Will's sigh of relief and feeling his muscles relax on her hand, but not let go, she looked at him and smiled again. Her eyes glanced at the car clock and realized it was a little more than thirty minutes since she had first opened the door to her apartment to see Katherine strolling down the hallway nothing but a towel.  
  
"You know, if it takes this long to get you out of my apartment, safely, I don't think I'll take you out anymore," Serena joked. Will just shook his head, staring in wonder at the other cars around him, laughing nervously.  
  
AN// I updated... after how many months I updated! And I'll try to update more. *grimace* My apologies to those who waited so long for it. 


	7. Home

**AN::**Welsh, my friends, "Things Change", my first PotC fic, is over and now I can focus on this! hears scattered applause and more groans of disbelief I AM focusing!  
  
**Chapter 07:  
**  
"Where are we going?" Will asked after some time. A bit of music was playing softly, much to Will's amazement, from the car radio and, at first, he was entranced but his attention was waning.  
  
"A city right on the beach... Has shops and restaurants and a LOT of people," Serena explained. Her hand slipped out of his and she placed both palms on the steering wheel, her brow creasing in concentration when she switched lanes in the dangerous Southern California freeways.  
  
"A LOT of people?" Will frowned.  
  
"I know... It's a bit dangerous but people are very self-involved here. They won't notice you.. Just keep the hat low all right?" she requested, glancing at him briefly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Didn't I ask you to trust me already?" she teased. Will just nodded, still biting his lip.  
  
Serena was just out of reality's loop at that point. It didn't really hit her until she was on the freeway, on the way to Santa Monica pier, that Will Turner was in her passenger seat. (In fact, she swerved a bit when that fact set in, much to Will's discomfort and unmanly yelp.) She hadn't been long in California, moving to the City of Angels some years before from New Jersey. She still remembered the week long tour her family members had given her. She remembered how overwhelming (in a good way) it was to see a place that wasn't wet in the middle January, where snow wasn't a constant pain in the neck during winter but still a few hours drive away. With a small smile, she thought about how Will would take everything. She figured that he would be like a little kid with each new experience.  
  
"What are you smiling for?" Will asked suspiciously. He saw the gleam in her eyes as she was driving. He wasn't exactly sure of its meaning, nor was he sure about how pure her intentions were. She was still a stranger to him, but the closest stranger he had in this strange world of moving metal and lights and strange clothing. Will still wondered how he ended up here. He wanted some answers and he knew that this girl held some but kept it from him. He was unsure of whether or not some of those secrets revealed that she was lying when she said she didn't know he got here.  
  
"I'm just wondering how you'll react to some things I'll show you. If anything, it'll be amusing in my part," she grinned. Her hand flicked at a switch and they moved towards a ramp going off the road. "Just like now..." Her hand motioned to the world outside the car and Will's mouth fell into a slight gape.  
  
He'd never seen so many people! It was still early morning but the fishermen were already coming in with that day's catch. Tourists (though he didn't know they were called that) were starting to line up for the bicycles to use for the day. Some streets, as they went farther down the road, were ruled by table after table of café after café, the early wakers already sipping their coffee. Building after the building that the stores didn't even have a separation between anymore, painted by every shade of color imaginable, people of races and colors he didn't even know existed.  
  
"What IS this place?" Will gaped.  
  
"Santa Monica," Serena shrugged.  
  
"Where'd all this people come from?"  
  
"All over the world," Serena answered.  
  
"And they're all here?!"  
  
"A lot of them anyways." Serena pulled into a parking structure much like the one they had started the trip with.  
  
"And you live here? This is normal for you?"  
  
"It's home..." she smiled and the car stopped.  
  
**AN::**So I want to update more so these chapters are gonna be heck of a lot shorter. And shameless plug though this is PLEASE read my Troy fic. It's in my profile. It's called "My Immortal" and it should be under the Homer Category. grin AHHH shameless I know!! 


	8. Chapter 8

ANUpdating Again. I need to update!  
  
Chapter 08::  
  
Southern California nights can be a beautiful sight for as long as you spend them somewhere halfway decent. Where Serena and Will were, the nightlife was something to be experienced or at least seen.  
  
Being near the beach on the west coast meant that Will started the night with an amazing light show courtesy of the sunset. The sky was lit up as if it was a Monet painting in pinks, blues, and lavenders and the reflection of the light made everything sparkle. Then as darkness begins to set in the Santa Monica pier would light up. The pier and the carnival that was set on the wooden platform was already startling to the pirate but when the music was increased in volume, and suddenly the sky was lit with neon lights, his mouth was gaping, much to Serena's amusement.  
  
However, Will's uninhibited appreciation for what was around him was the only thing that made that day completely worthwhile to Serena. Truth be told, she really couldn't enjoy herself completely. She was fast becoming paranoid of any high-pitched noises thinking it was some rabid fan girl like that of this morning finally discovering that 'Orlando Bloom' was beside her. She was pretty sure that she already evaded two riots but this anxiety was starting to eat away at her nerves.  
  
"You want to head home?" Serena asked Will as he was bouncing on his toes. Three sticks of candyfloss were quickly energizing the would-be pirate. His eyes were wide and his grin was irrepressible, as he got ready for another round on the bumper cars.  
  
"Do we have to?!" Will whined. "Just one more ride on the Ferris wheel after this!"  
  
"All right, no more candy for you, mister," Serena laughed plucking the stick of candy away from his hand. "You are gong to end up with the world's most horrible headache when all that sugar drains out of you." All Will did was give her a lopsided grin, showing her that he was having too much fun in that moment to care about what happened in the next. "Fine... one more ride on the Ferris wheel." She turned around to lean on the rails waiting for their turn on the cars until Will tapped her on the shoulder  
  
"Umm... uhhh. Serena?" Will stammered, blushing a little bit.  
  
"Yup?" Serena turned to Will, popping some popcorn into her mouth.  
  
"I think... Uhhh... You're Uhhh.. posterior end seems to be singing," Will stuttered, his face reddening even further.  
  
"My what?!" Serena choked on her popcorn. Her eyes showed that she was a bit confused and her mind was processing what he was saying. Finally, her eyes widened in understanding. She reached behind her and took out her cell phone. She had forgotten to put it on vibrate and had stuck it in her back jeans pocket. She flipped her phone open and looked at the caller ID.  
  
"What is that?" Will interrupted reaching out for the little mobile but his hand was pushed away.  
  
"In a sec... Hey, Yemi," Serena said into the phone. She turned away from the crowd and listened in to the receiver for her best friend's reply.  
  
"Why weren't you in class?! We have a project for Psych and where the hell are you?! You're NOT in class!" Yemi screamed into the phone. "It's due in two weeks, Ser! I went to your apartment and you're not there and Kathy says you had a one night stand and that you need to get her conditioner..."  
  
"Yem... Yemi... Yemi, calm down!" Serena laughed. "One, they don't take attendance in college anymore, if you care to remember. As long as I turn in the projects and pass the tests, I'm fine. That project is covered so calm down. Two, I did not have a one night stand. Do not believe a WORD Katherine says. Moreover, I'll get her blasted conditioner. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How the heck are we best friends?! The only thing you're EVER worried about is punctuality. I worry about everything else," Yemi muttered.  
  
"You were only missing being paranoid about being on time for things that you HAVE to show up for. I was the missing piece," Serena grinned into her phone.  
  
"But where are you? Everyone hasn't seen you all day," Yemi asked.  
  
"I'm here at Santa Monica," Her lips twisting into a smile.  
  
"With who?"  
  
"No one... Just a guy..."  
  
"A guy?! You met someone?! You didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Yemi... Remember what I said? You need to CALM DOWN! I just met him yesterday..." She turned back around to look back at Will in the line for the ride but her blood ran cold. He was gone. "Oh shit..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's not here... Oh damn.. I need to find him. Call you back later." She hung up her phone and immediately scanned her surroundings and the ride he was queuing for. She couldn't see him... She couldn't see him anywhere.  
  
It wasn't like she was attached but she had some sort of motherly complex. Serena liked to take care of things. Right then, her priority was that scrawny British man from the late 1600s that she had strangely accepted calmly into her world. (She still says it was all the fanfics she read before. Brainwashes the mind, damn it!) In some way or the other, he WAS Orlando Bloom, just not mentally... Meaning he wouldn't know how to deal with the crowds, the fans, or the chaos that might ensue if his identity was 'discovered.'  
  
"Please be all right, please be all right," she chanted in her mind as she pushed through the crowds calling his name out loud. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She didn't whether or not to ask help from anyone. What would she say?  
  
'Ummm, sir, can you help me find my friend? He's about 5' 11". Dark curly brown hair... His name? It's Will Turner... Pirates of the Caribbean you say? Actually, he looks EXACTLY like the guy from Pirates... Get into the squad car, sir?... You're taking me to a mental asylum, sir?...'  
  
Nope. Scratch that idea. Mental asylum didn't seem like the place Will would be at.  
  
Just like that morning, another horde of people started to gather pinpointing where Will was and Serena literally shoved the gatherers off to the side to get to the center. It seemed like Will was causing a bit of a ruckus for an entirely different reason other than who he looked like in this reality.  
  
"Will!" Serena cried out grabbing the arm that was about to strike a petite teenager. She was probaly fourteen or fifteen.. but her eyes were terrified that this man would hit her to oblivion. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"This slave girl refuses to get out of my way," Will spat out. A low murmur went through the crowd and Serena stepped back shocked at how genuine Will uttered those words. Her mind couldn't wrap around the sincerity that Will said those words... as if he truly believed that the black girl beside them was actually less than human. Then her mind clicked. It was the 1600s in the Caribbean. If memory served her correctly, slavery was still commonplace in the islands. "Why does do the others of her kind not even show more respect to us?"  
  
"Will... Will, come on. We're going home. Stand there and keep still. Don't you dare move." Will's eyes narrowed and she just glared in return. "Stay." She turned to the frightened girl, whose fear was fast becoming indignant anger.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that fucking asshole! I was next in the fucking line and all of a sudden he..." she rambled on.  
  
"I'm soooo sorry," Serena apologized. "He's... He's a bit wrong in the head and I lost track of him. Is there anything I can do? Did he hurt you?" Happily, the girl was more than a little bit forgiving. She just hugged herself and shook her head.  
  
"You got here in time... Just keep a leash on that retard..." The black girl turned away to leave and just then, Serena realized that there were dozens of pictures being taken of Will who was standing aside, his hands crossed, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Shit," Serena muttered under her breath. She just shook her head, knowing that whatever damage that was being done, there was no way she could fix it so she just shook her head, hoping to God that this doesn't cause any harm to the real Orlando Bloom's reputation. Oh, she could see the headlines now....  
  
EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! NEW BRITISH HEARTHROB TURNS RACIST BASTARD!  
  
Okay! So she actually didn't KNOW the guy but come on! She only daydreamed about him several hundred times a day! All that time spent in the mind with him... Not to mention the things you end up doing when in the privacy of your imagination. grin After awhile, you care for the one that teaches you more than the Kama Sutra, even if it isn't in reality.  
  
"Will... come on..." She grabbed his hand and just pulled him away to the parking lot. All she CAN do was think about fixing the problem that she COULD fix.  
  
Will Turner, by the seventeenth century's standards, acts well behaved, well-mannered, and treats others according to the social mores of the day. Problem? It's not that day anymore. Serena sighed as she started to drive under her tense muscles and Will's silent confusion and frustration. How do you explain to a man set in his ways that everything they've been taught about whole race of people was wrong?  
  
Please read and review you guys! 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN}-- **As usual, I want to apologize since this story has been EXTREMELY slow but I never really realized how incomplete the story was in my head. Anyways, here's what I've been able to come up with though it heads on a completely different detour. (That would be thanks to Kat, the towel girl from two chapters ago. =) ) I would have no qualms on you guys completely flaming me. I know I'd so deserve it for putting this story out so prematurely. Either way you can check out my more active fics. And maybe the 'Things Change' Sequel! Yea. I finally got it started. =) AND 'My Immortal'., =)

* * *

**Chapter 09:**

Will looked at Serena who hadn't said a word since they'd left the pier. She threw her keys to the counter and just proceeded to lead Will to the spare room. He couldn't help but feel like had severely disappointed Serena.

"You can sleep here..." Serena murmured. She took out some clothing and handed it to him. "Here are some clothes you can use for sleeping... I'll be in the next room if you need anything."

"Did I do something wrong?" Will asked Serena's retreating back.

"You... I could understand that YOU aren't from here. I, miraculously enough, accepted that you came here out of nowhere and me never even questioning HOW... I just didn't really realize it, you know?" Will shook his head. "That's what I mean... you don't know... and I don't think I understood THAT..." Serena looked away. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow..."

"Good night," Will called. He bit his lip and just watched as she walked away.

_In a trailer, the next morning, south of the Mexican border._

Orlando took a seat in the make up chair. Diane Kruger, his costar, was already in her own chair, her hair being done by the make up artists.

"Morning, Diane," Orlando yawned. "Don't you hate early calls?"

"Hate them with a passion," Diane grimaced. Orlando forced a laugh and just relaxed, hoping that make up would be shorter than usual since it didn't really take much to change his look for this role. A few moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes opened and saw Brad staring down at him.

"What's up, mate?" Orlando greeted. "You must have been up a hella lot earlier than I was." Brad was already dressed in his Achilles costume. The only out of character object was the newspaper in his hand.

"Umm... Can I talk to you, Orlando? Outside?" Brad asked.

"Sure... Can I go, Leese?" Orlando turned to his make up artist.

"... Sure... one second," the man said. A couple more brushes to make Orlando perfect for the camera and he nodded. Orlando stepped up and followed Brad out of the trailer.

"Soooo..." Orlando stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What's going on?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Umm... in my hotel room with Kate?" Orlando frowned, immediately not liking where this was going.

"Not by this," Brad said shaking his head handing Orlando an early edition of a tabloid. "It was in Wolfgang's office this morning and I picked it up... That's not you, is it?"

Orlando looked at the pictures in the magazine shell-shocked. The headline read: 'Violent Secrets of Our Favorite Elf'. Beneath it was an article and several pictures of someone that looked uncannily similar to himself. It was a series of photos and it was obvious what was happening. At first, he was about to hit some black girl... no older than fifteen maybe. Then, another girl came up and took him aside. Afterwards, the one who took him aside spoke with the one he was about to hit. Then the man and the girl left.

Some of the photos were close up and Orlando would have almost said that it was him but it couldn't possibly be him. The article said that the photos were taken the night before at the Santa Monica pier. The girl that was about to get hit was interviewed and said that the man had called her 'slave girl' and was about to hit her on the grounds that he wanted to get ahead in the line for some ride. She went on to explain that the man's friend had apologized to her, excusing his behaviour for 'being wrong in the head.'

"Hell, this isn't me!" Orlando cried out, indignant. "I was with Kate all night! I'm not racist, I'm not bloody mad AND I wasn't anywhere NEAR Santa Monica last night! What the hell is this?!" He turned it over wondering maybe if the answers were hidden in some other part of the magazine. "This HAS to be doctored..."

"Orli, those are some pretty serious allegations... Plus the photos were taken pretty well..." Brad said, worriedly. "And I don't think it's just this tabloid... I saw some others and they said the same thing."

"Then, I'll sue for fucking libel!" Orlando snapped.

"Call up your agent first," Brad advised. "Fiona will want you to make a statement, and you might have some more information to who took the pictures."

"Right..." Orlando agreed, taking out his cellphone from his jeans, and dialing Fiona Weir's number.

* * *

Eh... Short... but it's a start to getting back on the Prophecy horse!! I do have to apologize again... I hate being so frigging roadblocked on this story... I apologize more and grovel at your feet for forgiveness.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN—**I'm trying!!! It's a shocker in itself that this chapter was done at all! haha.

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

Will had nightmares. Each night he would dream that his father had left him out of spite. He dreamt that his mother got died of sickness in lieu of taking care of him. Each night he would dream that he was too late to save Elizabeth... And he'd lost her... And then he'd dream his memories, instead of his fears... Remember the cold eyes that Elizabeth had when she decided that what they had worked so hard to become accepted was stupid and unreal...

... He wasn't real to her... Will gripped the sheets, his naked torso sweating as he twisted beneath the blankets as his subconscious told him everything he didn't want to know... He was nothing but a fantasy to her, a mere escape drom the strict mores of society and it was breaking him. In his dreams, he had curled into a ball on the sand, sobbing as something else that he thought important in his life was ripped from him again.

'... Come on, love... Stop crying... You'll find someone to save you...' a voice whispered in his ear. He looked up and saw a woman with long dark hair, falling into curls on her back and eyes just like his. 'Come now, my love. I'd never abandon your fate to such a pitiful end...'

'No...' Will murmured, shaking his head furiously. 'I'm alone... AGAIN! I'm not meant to have anyone, mother. I'm destined to be alone. The Fates have seen to that...'

'Oh, but, love,' she chuckled kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder. She leaned over and her voice whispered a simple rhyme. 'The Fates play cruel games on weakened hearts...' The woman retreated and put a hand on his chest. 'His is broken...' Will's mother looked up to a silhouette walking towards them. '... And hers is afraid to start...'

Light snapped Will from his dream and he shot up from bed. He looked around and gently transitioned from his dream state into reality, noticing that the clouds had parted to a beautiful day. Morning was at hand and he could smell the delicious aroma of food coming in from the kitchen.

As much as the hunger pangs were stabbing his stomach, however, Will hesitated as he sat in bed. He remembered the look of disappointment that was in Serena's eyes that night. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out what was wrong with what he'd done but Serena looked liked she was crushed with his actions. Will slipped back under the covers again, burying his face into the soft and silky pillows, a comfort that he was definitely luxuriating in. His nose inhaled and was pleasantly assailed with the scent of flowers and fruits that he remembered from Serena the night before... Will wanted to just revel in the feminine scent but the door opening and the padding of feet on the floor was pulling him into reality again.

"Will?" Serena murmured, setting the tray of food on bedside table and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Will, honey? You awake yet?" Her hand went to her shoulder, shaking his body slightly.

"You're not mad at me?" he asked peeking at her from between white and wine red pillows.

"Mad at you?" Serena's eyes furrowed in confusion and then remembered her last words to him last night. "You mean about last night?" She shook her head, smiling at him, as her fingers wiped away curls that stuck to his face from sweat.

At her finger's touch, Will recoiled, still too near Elizabeth's memories to really come in that intimate contact with anyone right then.

"Will... I'm sorry if you thought I was mad..." Serena bit her lip, misinterpreting his reaction. "I'm really not... I just have to get used to you. That's all. And maybe teach you a few things while we try to get you back to the Caribbean... But otherwise, no... No hard feelings whatsoever." She turned and showed Will the tray of food. "See? I come bearing gifts of sustenance and yumminess..."

Will's head popped up, smelling the food... Bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles all greeting him warmly and cold orange juice on the bedside table. His mouth immediately began to water and he sat up, anticipatingly.

"I'm guessing it's true that the quickest way to a man's heart is his stomach?" Serena laughed. Will gave her a lopsided grin as he reached for the food, taking a piece of sausage to put into his mouth.

"Well, if it works..." he grinned.

"I take it you know sausages?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I didn't know if the sixteenth century had them," she shrugged, leaning back and onto the pillows and slipping under the covers with him. Simply platonic and out of chilliness... Though Serena had to admit realizing Will was naked from the waist up was doing half the job of warming her up. "Are you going to leave me any?"

"I'm sorry... I'm kind of hungry," Will mumbled through a mouthful of strawberry drenched pancakes.

"It's okay. Nice to see it appreciated," Serena murmured cocking her head, just watching Will eat.

"I've been meaning to ask you..." Will said, after a few moments of silence (plus his steady eating).

"What is it?"

"You never explained to me how you're taking me so calmly. I mean... I came here and panicked... Obviously. From our initial contact, I'm strange in this world to and, based on yesterday morning, I can cause some strange receptions," Will remarked. "And how do you know who I am? You knew me from the moment I came into this apartment..."

"Oh... well," Serena gulped. "You... are... Well, I knew who you were... ARE, I mean..." _No lying. No lying No lying!!_ "... through a book! A history book!" _Fucking... that's a lie!!_

"A book? I'm in your history? As in, I've done something important in my life... or will?" Will smirked, his smile brightening his features.

"Well... You've done something noteworthy yes..."

_Let's see what Elizabeth would say that!, Will thought._

"Ever heard of a Norrington?" Will asked, trying to sound just casual and curious.

"Yup... James Norrington... Commodore," Serena nodded. _Lies and lies and lies, Serena. Will they ever stop?_ "Same book as you..." _I'm guessing not._

"Oh? What, I'm curious, was so noteworthy about that man?" Will's teeth clenched and he put down the waffle, losing his appetite quickly enough. Serena looked at him, oddly, wondering what was causing the man to gnash his teeth so violently.

"Well, historically, you have this adventure with a Captain Jack Sparrow... You end up saving the girl, Elizabeth Swann and end up marrying her in the end..." Serena rambled on.

"I marry Elizabeth in the end?!" Will choked. "I get her back?" For a moment, Will's heart soared. If Serena was telling the truth, then he would marry Elizabeth... Gods, let it be so!

"What? What do you mean 'get her back'?" Her brow furrowed in confusion and in worry that she said too much. "You had her from the very time you saved her, didn't you?"

Will's hand froze over the food, trying to think of what to make of Serena's information. His eyes narrowed in effort, trying to keep at bay the confusion that came with trying to fit his world with the one he was in.

"Will?" Her hand tried to catch his, worrying overhow it was beginning to shake.

"We get married... As in it's in the history books... Elizabeth became my wife..."

Serena bit her lip and shook her head. "Well, it was more assumed actually. After Jack's near execution, and Elizabeth choosing you, you all sort of fall out of out sight. We don't know for sure what happens..."

"Then you don't know..."

"Know what?"

"Nothing," Will murmured, hating that he was remembering Elizabeth again.

Silence befell them again but this was more awkward, and Serena just clutched her blankets as she watched Will close his eyes and get lost in his own memories.

"What happened, Will?"

"Nothing... Gods, like I have to tell you?" he snapped, slipping out of the bed and making the food and drinks spill all over the white sheets. "What the hell am I even doing with you? You're a complete bloody stranger!" He grabbed his shirt and went into the bathroom, slamming it shut behind it.

Serena frowned and pursed her lips into a thin line, her hands clenching into fists.

'I will not become angry... I will not become angry...' she chanted in her head. Serena looked at the bed and saw the orange juice dribbling down the white sheets.

"Asshole..." she muttered, getting up to clean the mess. As she did, a knock came to the door.

"Sere! Are you all right?" Serena recognized Sandra's voice. She lived right across the hall and would have definitely heard Will's outburst.

"Yea... I'm fine!" Serena scrambled up to the door and opened it a crack to talk to Sandra.

"Who was shouting?" Sandra asked, curiously.

"Me," Serena laughed. "I was reading a fic... Haldir said something stupid. I got severely pissed off... What song, my ass."

"Sere, we need a life..." Sandra laughed along with her. "Okay, I gotta go to class. Don't get too worked up, 'kay?"

"I won't..." Sandra gave her a brief smile and walked to the stairs. Serena closed the door and sighed.

"We need to get out of here if I want to keep him hidden," she muttered before resuming her clean up duty and to think about packing up for another house her family owned in the hills.

:: South of the Border again ::

"Kate... I swear! How can you believe that when I was with you all fucking night?" Orlando yelled.

"Because this is fucking real... If it wasn't last night, then it could have been any night before. There are witnesses, multiple photographs so tell me the truth! When did you go to Santa Monica and who the hell is the girl?" Kate snapped, throwing the papers on the table as Orlando groaned in exasperation. He threw his head back and put his hands on his face before standing up, angrily.

"You can't tell me you fucking believe this bullshit!"

"Fine..." Kate said, her voice taking a concluding tone. "You won't tell me? I'll find..." Her eyes looked for the photo credit on the newpaper. "Gene Collins to tell me the fucking truth." She grabbed her bags and stomped out of the hotel to leave for Los Angeles. Orlando didn't even think to follow.

* * *

**$- Reference to an LotR fic here in ff.n called Married to the Marchwarden. Read it. It's really good. If you want to know what I'm talking about in the chapter, in the story, Haldir (the March Warden of Lothlorien)'s wife thinks he's cheating. One night, she sings a song in a festival to try to impress him but during the song, he talks to another she-elf. She doesn't notice this until after she sings and when she goes up to him afterwards to ask how he liked the song and he goes, "What song?" EFFING bastard! I can really kill him at that point of the story.**

**AN—**I update 'Prophecy'!! This is an effing shocker, man. Please review and show me you're out there!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN – **Thank you for the encouraging thoughts. You're all awesome and keep me here alive and well.

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

Okay, fine... so she doesn't trust me all that much, Orlando thought, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He still had the tabloid in his hand and was wrinkling the paper with his clenched fist. Needless to say, Orlando was still slightly pissed off at Kate's abrupt leaving... Especially since the reason for it was completely unjustified. He gave her no reason not to trust him. He'd been faithful and devoted, intensely in love and she just blithered on about pictures that were proven to be genuine...

... Genuine... That might put a mar on things...

Orlando threw aside the paper and stepped out of his trailer into the desert heat of Mexico. Two weeks and six days and he'd be going after her.

* * *

'What the hell is wrong with this man?!' Serena thought as she snuggled into her sofa, bags packed by her door. Will had yet to emerge out of the bathroom. The only things keeping her from barging in on him was his occasional mutter and the sounds of his footsteps on the tile floor of her beloved color-coordinated bathroom that matched the sheets that Will had spilt orange juice one. (Serena was still glowered a bit about that.)

Serena had already made up her mind to move base. In the middle of campus supposedly filled by the intellectual and adult, Will would have been a moving target for the stupid and immature that actually attended the university. Well, not ALL of them. Many were astoundingly genius but Serena found that the populace was made up of the extremes of intellect: You were either extremely smart or extremely stupid. No middle ground here.

There was a house her aunt and uncle owned in the Glendale Hills. It was a gated community near enough to civilization to keep her sane but far enough from teenyboppers to keep Will sane. Their son, Serena's cousin, Jason, lived in San Francisco since he went to school at Stanford and his parents would be visiting him there for the week.

... So the house was empty... and Serena had the key... and, once again, Serena's belief in that "There's a reason for everything" mantra was reestablished.

"Mood swings of a fucking woman!" Serena muttered. She jumped up and banged on her guest bathroom's door. "Will you just bloody come out? I don't even know what the hell I did wrong! You're acting like a fucking child!"

"That's what I mean... You DON'T know..." Will yelled sarcastically through the door as he sat on the toilet, contemplating on how to get out without hurting his pride.

"Are you still mad at me about that? I TOLD you! It was my fault for jumping into this ass first. I'm sorry that you got the brunt of the consequences for those actions," Serena huffed, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the door. "Will, we have to go.

"Send me home!" Will ordered.

"I can't! I wish I could but I can't!" Serena answered, defeatedly.

"Then how'd you get me here in the first place?"

"We've been through this already. It wasn't me."

The door suddenly opened and Serena fell back, her head only saving itself from a harsh crash against tile when it hit Will's toes. That didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Oww..." she pouted putting a hand to rub a sore spot on the back of her head. Will's eyes grew wide, seeing that Serena had changed into dark jeans and a low cut black shirt. She had fallen back and made her chest spill a bit, making Will blush. He jumped back to avert his eyes and Serena's head banged on the floor. "Effing man!"

"Oh god... I'm sorry," Will apologized dropping to his knees when he heard the ominous thump of her skull against tile. He helped her sit up and cradled her head with his arms. "Are you all right?"

"Fine... But... WOW that hurt..." She felt fingers wandering in her hair and realized that Will was frowning down at her as he searched for bumps and cuts.

"Well... you don't feel too tender..."

"Weren't you just mad at me?" Serena muttered, pulling back from him. "For doing god knows what?"

"You won't send me home."

"I don't have the kind of power so shut up and deal with it, you menopausal freak! Geez! Has anyone ever told you that you have trust issues?" Serena snapped.

"Why won't you open up to me?" Will pleaded with Elizabeth. "I'm willing to tell you everything about my life, my dreams... You barely mention your favourite piece of art or food..."

"_I have nothing too important to say," Elizabeth sighed, turning to the flowers she held as they sat on bench._

"_YOU're important to me... That means everything about you is important to me."_

"_Will, why must you feel that everyone trusts you?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed._

"_Because I would trust them so I'd expect the same in return. Especially from my fiancè."_

"_You give your trust without some sort of security installment from the other person. It sets you up for disappointment, Will."_

'So I trusted her, and she disappointed me... Three weeks before that night and she had known that she would disappoint me,' Will thought.

Serena saw that familiar look on Will's face, like he was remebering unwanted memories. She wanted to reach out and smooth away the worries on his forehead but she knew he would back away again like he had that morning so she waited.

"Trust only leads to disappointment," Will concluded to his own mind. Serena frowned at this thought and just shook her head. If that's what he thought then she'd just have to contradict it. "You said we had to go somewhere?" Will interjected after Serena failed to reply.

"Yea... Umm.. My family's house..."

"Then let's go..."

Serena nodded and began to head out. She opened the door so that she could just carry out the bags and instruct Will on the beauty of locks, keys, and the simple turning, though she was pretty sure he knew that already but she halted.

Someone was right outside about to knock on her door. One hand was behind his back, the other raised and his big brown eyes, larger than Will's even, were staring at her in surprise.

"Ryan?" Serena asked shocked. She made a quick glance behind her and was glad that Will knew to hide. "What are you doing here?"

"I... uh... Well.. You weren't in class yesterday..."

"Yes?" Serena took a step back and bit her lip. This was the first time Ryan had spoken to her since their break up and such close contact was making her uncomfortable. "I realize I wasn't." Her voice was bitter. Ryan looked down when he heard her tone and shook his head regrettably.

"I deserved that," Ryan mumbled, still shifting. "I... Here..." He stuck out his hand from a pocket and held out a wrinkled piece of paper with random notes, mostly dates marking a test. "Mitchell gave us the test dates for the next month. Finals and everything..."

"Thanks... I guess..." Serena took the paper and looked at him, curoiusly.

"And here..." His other hand emerged and Serena stepped back in shock to see Ryan holding out a dozen white roses. Before she could even say a word, he leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek and ran. Serena turned a bright red and looked down at the contents of her hand. A note written in bold letters was put on the end of the page.

_**"I miss you."**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_AN--_ **Read and review please!!


	12. Chapter 12 :new:

Know what, Sandra? Kat? Shut up. Just shut up. I will live vicariously just fine in my stories, thank you!

Chapter 12:

"What the hell was that?" Serena muttered, staring down at the flowers in her hands. She didn't even notice Katherine stepping out of her room, and managing a glance at Ryan walking away.

"What was that about?" Katherine asked from down the hall. "And where the hell is my conditioner?"

"Ryan… just came over…" Serena mumbled. She blinked and looked up, seeing Katherine coming towards her. Her thoughts immediately went to Will, wisely hiding behind the door again. "It… It was nothing. He just came over to give me some of today's notes…"

"And the flowers are?"

"The notes came with flowers, I guess," she shrugged. Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Look… I know I'm the one always telling you to stop thinking about what you're doing and to go with the flow… But when it comes to Ryan, you become a MAW-RON. This time, you think about what he's done and what he can do to you again…" Katherine advised.

"I know… Yea… I know…"

Katherine just shook her head, seeing that familiar haze that went into Serena's eyes whenever Ryan came to her attention and was on her mind.

"I'm leaving for the week, Kat…" Serena muttered putting the flowers down on the table next to her. "I'm off to my Aunt's house. I need the privacy for awhile."

"Does this have to do with Mr. Cheating Asshole?"

"No.. No! I was planning to leave long before he decided to play his reappearing act…" Serena rolled her eyes and forced a smile on her face.

"It better not have anything to do with it… Or me, Yemi and Sandra will have something serious to say about it," Kat threatened.

"Don't worry… Completely different guy, I'm moving for," Serena laughed.

"Same one as this morning?"

"One and the same…"

"G'luck with that."

"Yea…" Serena was about to turn and close the door again, when Katherine stopped her.

"And my conditioner?"

"Still at Rite Aid?" Serena shrugged sheepishly.

"Damn it… My hair will never be conditioned, will it?"

"Not anytime soon," Serena closed the door behind her, grinning. Suddenly her laughter died away, seeing the flowers beside her. This time, Will was holding them up as he smelled their sweet fragrance.

"From someone special, I gather?" Will asked, masking his expression closely.

"You can say that…" she murmured. She plucked out one white rose and looked at it thoughtfully. "We had a bit of a falling out half a year ago… I never quite got over him…" Serena gathered the roses and tied them securely to one of of her bags but Will grabbed her shoulder, slipping the roses off of the bag again.

"Do you want my advice?"

Serena didn't answer for a moment. She wasn't really sure if she wanted advice from a four hundred year old man but she nodded.

"You don't need him or anyone else," Will said, his voice cold and unmoving. He threw the roses into a waste basket and Serena looked at him wide-eyed, surprised at his angry demeanor.

Will didn't say much else. He just gathered his bags and walked out the door, waiting for Serena to follow after.

**AN::** I love updates!! And I'm updating! I'm so proud of myself!


End file.
